


Cinco notas manuscritas y un billete de avión

by Aeeet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: John Watson recibió 5 notas en los dos años siguientes al "suicidio" de Sherlock Holmes. Y un único billete de avión. Canon divergence desde el 02x03, ¿Qué pasaría si John Watson descubre que Sherlock sigue vivo mucho mucho antes que en la serie?





	Cinco notas manuscritas y un billete de avión

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo semanas literalmente obsesionada con escribir esto... así que he tenido que hacerlo. Canon divergence donde Sherlock consigue ponerse en contacto con John... y hasta el infinito y más allá.  
> Esta historia será Johnlock en un futuro, aunque de momento sea platónico.

Cinco notas manuscritas y un billete de avión

1.

_7 14 24 35 44. 15/09/11_

48 horas. Hace 48 horas, mientras intentaba hacer la mudanza de una maldita vez… John encontró la nota. 5 números y una fecha… escritos con la letra descuidada a la par que impoluta de Sherlock Holmes. Unos números que se han marcado en las pupilas de John como si los hubieran grabado a fuego.  
Los números se corresponden al último gran premio de la lotería… y la fecha al día en que se jugó. Más de 3 meses después de la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Y John quiere ser racional, quiere ser frío... pero las el universo rara vez es así de perezoso y ni siquiera Sherlock es capaz de averiguar un número de Lotería con antelación. El azar tiene un límite. Sherlock tenia… tiene-se fuerza John a pensar- un límite.  
Sherlock está vivo. 

El grandísimo hijo de puta está vivo. Y John muere un poquito más al pensar en que el detective no puede estar con él ahora. Porque John sabe que aunque Sherlock es un capullo, él no se alejaría voluntariamente de Londres ni del trabajo.  
 _Ni de su blogger_

* * *

2\.   
Dedicarse al consumo de whiskey (como haría cualquier Watson) no es lo que más le enorgullece, pero es la forma más rápida de no volverse loco. Es más fácil que buscar trabajo, que ver a Lestrade o que enfrentarse a la señora Hudson.  
Así que John se limita a subsistir a base de fish&chips y de envíos de alcohol a domicilio, malgastando el dinero que alguien -John sospecha firmemente que se trata de Mycroft Holmes- le ingresa todos los meses.   
Merecido lo tiene el capullo, después de todo.

Por eso cuando encuentra la siguiente nota sólo quiere enfadarse. Un número de teléfono de un centro de desintoxicación.  Y John quiere odiar a Sherlock como nunca ha odiado a nadie, pero simplemente no puede… así que una tarde va a dicho centro y se lleva la sorpresa de su vida: buscan un médico a jornada completa urgentemente.

* * *

No es el trabajo de su vida pero le permite recobrar algo de autonomía y ahorrar un poco de dinero. Empieza a comer mejor, incluso compra comida para llevar de esa que le gustaba - _que le gusta_ \- a Sherlock. Puede que la primera vez llorara con el Din Sum, pero tampoco es que importe.

* * *

Ya es casi Navidad cuando en medio de un ataque de rabia, John se lanza hacia la habitación de Sherlock. Rebusca y desordena sus calcetines ordenados, sus camisetas impolutas y sus sábanas de seda… Obviamente no encuentra más notas, solo una foto antigua en el salón de Baker St., una foto de Sherlock riendo y de él mirándolo como si fuera una especie de milagro, con Billy a su lado en el sofá y el smiley de la pared de fondo.   
_Solo un milagro más, Sherlock. Por mí._  
Y John acaba llorando abrazado a la bata azul del detective, tumbado en su cama que todavía huele a él y pidiéndole a gritos que vuelva.

* * *

La duodécima vez que abre el mismo cajón buscando una nota que no está a John se le viene a la cabeza una frase de Einstein: _"la definición de locura es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando un resultado diferente"_  
Como a pesar de esto John no está del todo majara, se obliga a sí mismo a dejar de buscar, intenta salir más y, en general, se esfuerza por aparentar una normalidad que no existe. Sin embargo, es una apariencia frágil… tras media hora todos se dan cuenta de que él sólo sabe hablar de Sherlock y eso no es algo que nadie de sus conocidos pueda aguantar.

* * *

3.  
Por Navidad recibe una postal desde Estonia, escrita en ruso y burdamente traducida gracias a una página gratuita: _“Jaak, en Bélgica estoy ahora. Llueve bien fuerte aquí, aunque sin frío. Perdido el abrigo sin remedio, pague mi dinero al doctor y Compré camafeo azul en Vaticano. Que tengas feliz y prospero Navidad._  
Con amor, tu prometido.”  
Y no tiene nada de sentido, y quizás sea sólo pensamiento mágico por su parte… porque John no tiene ninguna prueba de que esa postal sea para él… va dirigida a un tal Jaak Siger, con una dirección que según la guía telefónica pertenece a un tal Jaak Siger… pero John no puede evitarlo.   
Y de tanto mirar se da cuenta de que hay dos palabras entre Camafeo y Vaticano… y se acuerda de Sherlock y de lo que le gustaban los “Skip Codes” así que coge un lápiz y cuando se da cuenta de que tiene sentido le tiembla tanto las manos que tiene que soltar el papel y respirar hondo unas cuantas veces.

_“Jaak estoy bien aunque perdido sin mi doctor. Camafeo Vaticano. Feliz Navidad”_

Esa noche no devuelve la postal, sino que la quema. Si Sherlock se molesta en hacer todo esto en secreto, no será él quien lo desvele todo… después de todo “Camafeos en el Vaticano” significa que alguien va a morir. Y John no piensa permitir que sea por su culpa.

* * *

4.  
Conforme avanzan los meses John se da cuenta de que la ausencia de Sherlock le duele más que el disparo, la cojera psicosomática o la escasez de trabajo... su ausencia es un poco como el mar. Hay días donde el dolor se estanca, donde él se acuerda de los ceniceros robados del Palacio de Buckingham o de los disparos y el smiley en la pared en la pared... otros días el dolor crece y le hace recordar la dureza de sus propias palabras "eres una maquina". Otros días el dolor explota como un tsunami y el doctor sólo recuerda el sonido de esa voz "Adiós John”, la caída… y el silencio. 

Suena el timbre y John se encuentra a in repartidor en la puerta, un chico delgaducho cargado com un ramo enorme de lo que parecen violetas.   
San Valentín. John está tentado a cerrarle la puerta en las narices al pobre chaval, pero el ramo es de violetas.

_“- Las violetas son las flores favoritas de mi madre, John. Este ridículo ramo no_  
— A mi me gustan, Sherlock. Y creo que es un detalle muy bonito que…  
— Ya están muertas, John. No tiene sentido regalar algo muerto que solo va a descomponerse…   
— No seas aguafiestas, Sherlock. Admite que al menos son bonitas.  
— Sé apreciar la belleza, John… claro que son bonitas.” 

— No son mías.   
— Señor Watson, por favor, ya están pagadas. He comprobado la dirección 3 veces antes de subir. Es la correcta. No puedo volver con ellas... mi jefe me espera en el camión y me despedirá y...  
— Las tiraré a la basura mañana a primera hora- le dice tras darle un par de monedas de propina y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Algo hay en el muchacho que a John le molesta, no sabe muy bien describir el qué. Pero ahí está.  Rasga el papel que envuelve el ramo “El lenguaje de las flores” y le da un vuelco al corazón. No hay tarjeta, pero en medio de las violetas John distingue unos No-me-olvides y una única rosa azul de un color casi tan increíble como sus ojos.  
Quizás John se está volviendo loco del todo y al igual que los que miran los horóscopos sólo está viendo lo que quiere ver… pero las violetas significan fidelidad, los no me olvides recuerdo y las rosas azules el amor incalcanzable.   
Vuelve a visitar su tumba dos días después con el ramo de nomeolvides y violetas intacto… cambiando la rosa azul por dos rosas rojas.   
_”Aquí no hay amores inalcanzables. O al menos, no para ti.”_

* * *

5.  
— ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Holmes?-pregunta John con el tono más serio que puede usar. En los casi 2 años que han pasado desde lo de Barts, Mycroft Holmes nunca había vuelto a pisar el 221B.  
— No veo el caso a tanta formalidad, Dr. Watson.   
— ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.   
— Sí, se ve que los últimos meses han sido más de provecho. Me congratula.  
— Mycroft…  
— Hace 48 horas conseguimos acabar con los restos de la red de Moriarty que operaban en Reino Unido. No ha sido una labor fácil… como bien sabes Jim Moriarty era el centro de una red casi inabarcable.  
— ¿Qué quieres…?  
— Calma, Doctor Watson… esto es importante. Parte del trabajo de esa red consistía en hacer una vigilancia estrecha sobre tu persona. Controlaban tu trabajo, cada paso que dabas fuera de este apartamento… prácticamente esta casa es el único lugar donde no estabas vigilado las 24 horas. Mi equipo se encargó de que no hubieran dispositivos que te…  
— Te referirás a cámaras que no fueran las tuyas ¿no?  
— Te puedo asegurar que mi intervención ha sido mínima, Dr. Watson. Le prometí a mi hermano que te dejaría vivir una vida lo más normal posible y…  
Ante esa frase John no puede evitar soltar una risotada amarga. “Vida normal”.   
— Si Sherlock quería que yo viviera una “vida normal” podía haber empezado por no saltar de Barts aquel día no?

Mycroft agacha la cabeza y a John al menos le queda la mínima satisfacción de ver como el gobierno británico no sabe que contestar. Pequeños triunfos.   
— Muy amable de tu parte informarme de esto, Mycroft. Pero sigo sin entender…  
— Con las cosas que no entiendes se podrían escribir varios libros, John Watson.-y el doctor no se enfada porque le parece escuchar un cierto tono de ¿cariño? en la voz del político.- Toma.   
Es un carta. Escrita con la letra de Sherlock y con fecha del día anterior. 

_Querido John,_  
He dudado mucho sobre si debía escribirte esto o si era mejor esperar al final de la operación. Dado que ya me he saltado muchas de mis normas en estos últimos meses si aparentes consecuencias, he preferido hacerlo del todo.   
Sé que estarás enfadado. Sé que no entiendes nada y que probablemente la próxima vez que me veas- que si todo va bien será pronto- me des un mas que merecido puñetazo. Lo aceptaré con gusto, John. Antes de que rompas mi carta o la nariz de mi hermano sólo quiero que sepas que todo esto (la caída, los secretos, dejar Londres, la operación para desmantelar la red de Moriarty…) absolutamente todo… lo he hecho por ti. Tú estabas ese día en la piscina John, cuando me dijo que quemaría mi corazón… y eso he intentado evitar. Sé que has sufrido y jamás podré disculparme lo suficiente por ello pero todo fue para protegerte.   
Por favor, perdóname.   
SH. 

Cuando John termina la carta, tiene que respirar hondo un par de veces y secarse las lágrimas antes de enfrentarse a Mycroft… quien ha tenido la deferencia de irse a la cocina para dejarle algo de intimidad.   
_“Malditos Holmes y su manía de despreciar cualquier tipo de emoción humana”_  
La pregunta le pesa… pero John tiene que hacerla.   
—¿El… Él está bien, Mycroft? Si lleva dos años intentando desmantelar las redes de Moriarty… eso…  
La mirada que le dirige el mayor de los Holmes se le clava a John en lo más profundo.   
— Dadas las circunstancias, está lo mejor que se puede estar.  
Como buen médico, John sabe reconocer una respuesta de mierda cuando la ve.  
—¿Cuándo le podré ver?  
— No se atrevió a pedirlo, ¿verdad?-dice Mycroft haciendo una mueca- pensé que lo haría. Mi hermano nunca deja de sorprenderme… aunque quizás pensó que estarías enfadado y no…  
— Estoy enfadado. Muy enfadado. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con las ganas que tengo de verlo.   
— Sería contraproducente que le atacaras de cualquier forma, supongo que te lo podrás imaginar-dice Mycroft.  
—¿Eso significa que podré verlo?

Mycroft le tiende otro sobre. Esta vez un billete de avión a su nombre. Destino: Dublín.   
—¿Dublín? ¿Está en Dublín?  
— Solo desde hace-mira su reloj fijamente- una media hora. Ha requerido que vuestro encuentro, si iba a producirse, fuera en terreno neutral.   
— No quiere que me una a su misión, ¿no?  
— Claro que no. Y no quiero que olvides que mi hermano saltó de un maldito edificio y se ha pasado dos años danzando por Europa para acabar con todos aquellos que te ponen en peligro, John. Respeta su sacrificio.  
Y lo cierto es que si lo que dicen los Holmes es cierto y Sherlock ha hecho todo esto por él… John no tiene un segundo más que perder.   
—¿Me llevas al aeropuerto o voy en taxi?  
— Coge tu pasaporte. No necesitarás nada más.


End file.
